PROJECT SUMMARY: BIOSTATISTICS AND BIOINFORMATICS SHARED RESOURCE The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Shared Resource (BBSR) provides Sylvester Comprehensive Cancer Center (Sylvester) investigators access to contemporary biostatistics, bioinformatics, and computational expertise in support of clinical trials as well as laboratory- and population-based cancer research studies. This critical, highly utilized shared resource contributes to all phases of research, including study design, data analysis and interpretation, and education in quantitative science methods and application tools. Over the past three years, the BBSR has greatly expanded its accessibility, capacity, and breadth and now comprises a Director (with expertise in both biostatistics and bioinformatics), four biostatisticians, and three bioinformaticians. Advances in biotechnologies and computing have significantly increased the need for the sophisticated statistical methodologies provided by the resource and BBSR faculty and staff have extensive cancer-specific experience and expertise. BBSR staff are readily available to Sylvester investigators, participate regularly in all three research programs, and engage other shared resource leaders to ensure comprehensive and seamless support for Sylvester members. The BBSR provided services to 60 Sylvester members in calendar year 2017 (77% of which had peer-reviewed funding), which comprised 65% of BBSR usage. The BBSR serves a critical need for Sylvester, ensuring statistical validity of research across the continuum from grant applications to basic, clinical, translational and population-based research to peer- reviewed publications.